undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Impacted Reality: A Different Tale
Impacted Reality is an AU made by Droidy365, following River Person and Flowey instead of Sans and Papyrus, and Gaster. Lots of information lies behind spoilers, so some story points or new characters will be absent from this page. Characters Undertale characters Sans and Papyrus Sans and Papyrus are completely absent from the story, aside from a few references and backstory stuff. Flowey Flowey has mainly Papyrus' personality, but with a liking for death traps and making muffins instead of spaghetti. Also likes to eat a bit too much Monster Candy's. Is a mayor character in both the Ruins and Snowdin story arch, and also turns into Asriel at the end of True Pacifist. He 'upgraded' the Ruins puzzles, to Toriel's frustration. Toriel Toriel is stuck in her house because all Flowey's Ruins puzzles are 1-wayed. She overcooked some pies to break trough a wall in the Ruins to escape. River Person River person replaces Sans, but is not like him. Instead of puns, he makes riddles. He does not only fight you in genocide, but also after each run where Flowey is killed, but way easier this time. Green flame girl For spoiler reasons, she now manages Grillby's. Snowman When you attack the snowman with his own snow piece in genocide, he gets mad and attacks you. Gaster Gaster got out of the void, and now reclaimed his position as Royal Scientist. He's very serious and bossy and called Alphys lizard until she got angry of it, but it still accidentally slips out most of the time. He used the DT extractor the destroy the Amalgamates. He also is the host of the educational Gaster TV. Alphys Alphys is now Gaster's assistant, and really hates it. Mettaton Mettaton is now remodeled by Gaster as a full on human eradication machine. His box form was scrapped, and his NEO form was improved. He assists Gaster at his shows. He has 4 different fights depending on your actions: Mettaton WD: the neutral fight. Here he is under Gaster's control, and fights you to bring your soul to Gaster. Mettaton EX: the pacifist fight. In this fight, he escaped Gaster's control, and took over Hotland. This is the most similair to UT's. It also includes a quiz revealing some of Gaster's secrets. Mettaton EX 2.0/Betrayed Star: this fight starts when you attack MTT EX. He is much more agressive, and has stronger attacks. Mettaton NEO: the genocide fight. Actually a battle this time. Here he accepted his human eradication programming to destroy you. Muffet Muffet now works in Gaster's casino as a baker, since her old home got replaced by a second lab. The job pays well, and the Ruins spiders got united with her spiders, closing the shop there. The other characters don't or barely change. New characters Monster Candy Bowl monster A hidden boss in the Ruins. Attacks you when you take the second and last candy. Only has green attacks, so he can't kill you. Cannot be killed outside of genocide, since he requires 2 hits, but escapes before you can deliver the second one. Minor Hotland additions Drone Drone is, like the name says, a drone made by Gaster to keep people out of the lava in a new area of Hotland. Photo Guy Photo Guy manages a photo booth in the new area, with pictures of some important characters. Hotdogpants Hotdogpants is a joke character that never appears physically, but often gets mentioned by NPC's troughout Hotland, including Drone, who says "Poor Hotdogpants" when she explains why she can't drop you onto a moving platform. Droidy/General Kenobi Droidy/General Kenobi is the self insertmof the AU creator. He is a secret pacifist only boss in the new Hotland area, and has a secret ending as well. MBWookiee A meme-ish character appearing in the Droidy battle. 98-robots A bunch of robots patrolling CORE basement level 1. Sansbot and Papyrusbot 2 robots made by Gaster to resemble Sans and Papyrus. The rest of the new characters are locked behind spoilers, and cannot be revealed yet...